Umaima walked to a gift store in the evening and, after browsing for 25 minutes, decided to buy a toy for $1.13. Umaima handed the salesperson $5.23 for her purchase. How much change did Umaima receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Umaima received, we can subtract the price of the toy from the amount of money she paid. The amount Umaima paid - the price of the toy = the amount of change Umaima received. ${5}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ Umaima received $4.1 in change.